criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
P250
The P250 is the initially equipped gun in'' Critical Ops.'' Description Like the Glock 19 in Critical Strike Portable, it is a semi-automatic pistol that can fire mid-range and deal medium damage. The P250 can also deal critical if not fatal damage to the head (if kevlar isn't equipped). However, it also shares some cons like the lowest penetration of the pistol class through Kevlar and inaccuracy at far range, especially when moving and jumping. The P250 has a mediocre 26 base damage. It doesn't affect walking speed that much. It has a decent effective range and a fire rate of ~280 RPM. It has a slightly uncontrollable recoil but it can be compensated if the player is skilled enough. It holds 17 bullets in its magazine and 34 in reserve. It has below average penetration so this pistol should only be used in dire situations when a primary isn't suitable for the said encounter. Properties Advantages *Free (unless different pistol is equipped). *Decent damage *Can one-hit kill players with no kevlar in the head. *The third fastest fire rate of all pistols. *Recoil is fairly easy to control *Doesn't affect walking speed heavily *Good first shot accuracy Disadvantages *Lowest penetration power out of all pistols. *Becomes inaccurate after the first 3 shots Gameplay Strategies * The P250 is an effective weapon to use at unsuspecting enemies with no kevlar, as 1 shot to the head with this weapon is enough to deal more than 100 damage to the enemy. * The P250 has low penetration, so the weapon should be replaced for other weapons with better penetration such as the MR 96. * Aim for headshots, the P250 can kill people with 1 or 2 shots to the head and is lethal for the price of nothing. ** However, this isn't a suitable anti-eco weapon as this weapon can be overwhelmed by other more expensive pistols. * Never rush with this weapon, when faced with 2 enemy players it is better to flee than to fight. * The P250 and the URatio together is an effective layout as the P250 is great for medium-close range encounters as long as you aim for the head. ** If you can't score headshots, try using a different secondary such as the XD .45 or the Dual MTX. * Don't be scared to spray with this weapon, this weapon has a large enough magazine to last an entire match. Counter-Strategies * The P250, although an effective secondary, can still be overwhelmed by other more expensive pistols, particularly the Dual MTX. * Any assault rifle can counter this weapon. * The P250 is only effective in short-medium to medium-long distances so a long-range weapon such as the URatio can overwhelm a P250 user. * When having an encounter with a P250 user, wearing kevlar is recommended as the P250 has low penetration. Trivia *It is based off the SIG Sauer P250 9mm. *The real life P250 doesnt have "the thing infront of the slide" Category:Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Pistols